beyond_bordersfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mvpl
Introduction from severeCMaddictBF Hello, Mvpl! It is a pleasure to join this wiki so soon after the page has been created. I have been watching Criminal Minds since it started in 2005 (I was 13 so I was merely entertained, whereas now it is much more since I re-watched every episode in 2012 with great attention to detail) and this show holds a special place in my heart, as it has helped me to deal with many issues from my life/childhood, most of which don't leave a therapist's office. I cannot wait to see Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders as it has a vastly large potential and loveable characters. (Jack, Matthew, Monty, and Cruz, of course; but I'm sure the rest will be amazing as well) Honestly, 1019 "Beyond Borders" was one of the best episodes of Season 10 and some of Erica's best work to date. I am honored (it is taking everything I have not to spell honored the Canadian way lol) to help you edit this page and make it all the better, thus keeping the loyal fans of Criminal Minds and/or CM: Beyond Borders all the more informed. I give you my word that I will not make an edit without there being a reliable reference to back it up, and including its source in my edit summary. I helped create the season 10 page for Wikipedia, and I'm currently battling to have my draft of the season 11 page created. (http://en.wikipedia.org/User_talk:Bef3481). Since we are in the age of social media being a main vessel of the internet, a lot of my references will most likely come from Twitter, with the exception of release dates, photos, etc. I can assure you, however, that my Twitter sources will be only from the staff of CM and CM:BB, relinquishing the possibility of false information. I would've joined the Criminal Minds wikia page a long time ago, but you guys have that under control, and quite well, so I've decided to get a jump-start on joining Beyond Borders Wikia! :) I genuinely hope I've started off on the right foot, and that my contributions will be appreciated. I intend to be nothing but respectful to you, and all other editors. Thank you for creating this page, and you've done a spectacular job! Not just with this page but with Suspect Behavior (which, if you ask me, had enormous potential) and your administration of the Criminal Minds Wikia. I look forward to seeing the much anticipated airing of 1-01, The Harmful One (I read somewhere that it premieres on January 20th, 2016 but it didn't seem like a reliable source which is why I didn't include it in my edit) and further contributing to this wonderful page. Feel free to call me Brendan. SevereCMaddictBF (talk) 19:39, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi. I added some title, writer, and director info from casting calls to season 1 page, but I'm not creating the pages for the episodes just in case they decide to change the title. They are currently doing casting for episode 4, so that means 3 is probably at least in pre-production.Suceress (talk) 20:00, August 20, 2015 (UTC) A request for assistance. Hi, Mvpl. As you may know, I'm very passionate about the details of the upcoming episodes, such as the title, writer and director. Thanks to www.nowcasting.com/nowcasting.php I have found the title of episode 5. (or at least the title as it is currently) If you are able to access this site as a member, I would greatly appreciate it if you can determine who will be writing and directing the episode, as I am eager to know, and I'm guessing you would appreciate obtaining this information as well. If you can get past the link embedded in the title of episode 5 on this casting site, It would be much appreciated. I can always use your help! I hope you get this message in time to act if you can. Thank you very much! SevereCMaddictBF (talk) 22:57, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I found a trailer for Criminal Minds Beyond Borders, and I am having identifying the background song used, any help would be appreciated to help id it, http://beyond-borders.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cm-bb Nemo2012 (talk) 19:34, March 26, 2016 (UTC) thanks in advance Quotations I found that character portrayed by Alana de la Garza had some interesting insights on the cultures the team have encountered, where would I put them in the pilot for example :http://beyond-borders.wikia.com/wiki/The_Harmful_One Furthermore, what about the analysis on the Unsub as well Nemo2012 (talk) 22:36, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :Let me think for a bit about the former, is correct that we should find a place for that. About the Unsub, he has his own article, each Unsub does. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:15, March 29, 2016 (UTC) CrimOrg template Hey! When you have the time, can you help out on developing a Criminal Organization template just like the one in the Criminal Minds Wikia? It's needed right now, given the episode that just aired. I created one already, but I think I might've screwed up on it and I have no idea what's going on. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:34, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :Will do, and will let you a warning here so you know when's available :) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:00, April 21, 2016 (UTC) ::DONE: Template:CrimOrg ::They've automatized how to create templates, but ours are custom, so is mandatory to surpass the wikia "help" and start with a new blank page, without telling wikia from the get go what kind of Template you're creating. Then you can write (or copy/paste from the CM WIKIA) your own code (or modify the pasted one), and only then you classify it without fear of it going stray :D - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:16, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay. Thanks for the advice! It's very much appreciated. :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 15:09, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Notable character template Hi, is there a template for notable characters that are neither criminals not recurring? Likethis from the other wiki for example. Here I've seen only templates for criminals, main and recurring characters.Eljuma (talk) 22:32, April 29, 2016 (UTC) : Awesome. Thanks.Eljuma (talk) 12:37, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Real Criminal template: Signature Mvpl, can you add a space for "signature" in the real world bio templates, like in the Criminal Minds wiki? Thanks.Eljuma (talk) 22:23, January 14, 2017 (UTC)